I wonder
by rainedrop56
Summary: Brittany's mother contemplates Brittany and Santana's relationship


Authors note: I figured I'd upload some of my stuff from LiveJournal on here. So this is an older fic and I hope you guys enjoy it. Huge thank you to insaneantics21 for proofing this for me.

* * *

><p>It's the hottest day of the summer so far, actually a record in Lima. It makes sense that the two of them would choose to spend the day here, they can simply dive in the pool and cool off when they need to. Though there hasn't been much activity in the pool at all. Brittany has stayed wrapped around Santana in the same pool chair since she got here.<p>

I'm not overly monitoring them, I can just see the pool from the window as I wash the dishes. I can hear their soft laughter from coming through the open window and it makes me smile. I can hear Santana jokingly chastising my daughter about something or another which only makes Brittany laugh harder.

There are times when I'm not sure how I feel about Santana Lopez. She's been a like a part of the family ever since the girls were in second grade. Brittany came home one day beaming and told me all about the _'nice girl who helped me remember the trick to tying my shoes.' _I smiled back at her and told her to invite her friend over sometime. Brittany seemed slightly hesitant because the girl _'doesn't like going to other people's houses._' But she would ask her anyway. Suddenly Santana was over once every two weeks, then once a week. By the time the girls were in eighth grade I expected Santana to be over for some portion of the day, even if it was just for fifteen minutes to help Brittany pack for a sleepover at her house.

Eighth grade was also when I first learned how much Santana loved my daughter. Brittany isn't stupid, not by a long shot. She works hard in all of her classes, she's just a little naïve and doesn't always catch on to situations as quickly as others. I guess in some high school social system this sometimes works in her favor, so she plays in to it. I've tried to discourage this, but she simply laughs it off and says that she's not pretending. Other times her genuine good heart and kind nature work against her. I still get calls from the school counselor about the bird. Truthfully she was trying to nurse it back to health, it had broken it's wing and her first thought was to keep safe somewhere. But in eighth grade Brittany suggested that the class watch the "Jungle Book" for the end of the year movie. The class laughed at her, then Scott and Rose Karfosky's awful son, who hasn't gotten better with age, told the whole class that the "Jungle Book" was for babies and a made sense that Brittany would want to watch it because she was a "stupid baby". Santana at this point charged the boy and tackled him to the ground, getting a few punches in before the teacher pulled her off. As Santana was being taken to the principal's office she announced that she liked the "Jungle Book". The Karfrosky's son was punished for name calling, but Santana got the real force of the punishment. She received after school detention for the rest of the school year. I asked her why she did it one day while she was waiting for Brittany. She just shrugged and said _'he deserved it.'_ I couldn't disagree with that point, so I told her I was sorry that she had gotten punished so severely. She looked at with a smile on her face, one that's so rare now unless she's with Brittany, and said _'it was worth it.'_ right as Brittany descended the stairs. Moments like that make me love Santana.

I can see Brittany, standing now by the chair, and tugging on Santana's arm trying to get her in the pool. I know this is a futile struggle, Santana doesn't do anything until she's ready. Brittany eventually gave up, after sticking her tongue out at the girl and jumped in alone.

Brittany never came to me to tell me about her developing relationship with Santana, it was just there by the start of freshman year. If she had been trying to hide it from me she did a very poor job. At first I thought it was one sided, the way Santana would go on about boys at school and Brittany would just nod quietly trying to seem as enthusiastic as possible. But as much as Santana talked about those boys, she never dated them long. She came up with the craziest excuses as to why the relationship couldn't work; after school conflicts, hair style, credit reports. She'd rather lie on my couch with Brittany and watch a movie. That's how I knew for sure, I came home one night to them kissing softly while "Mean Girls" played in the background. I assumed that they were together, Brittany was happy and I can't see anything wrong with my daughter being happy. Then two weeks later Santana was back to talking about boys, I realized this was a pattern. For a while she would be with Brittany before running to some boy to deny what was happening. I could see Brittany falling apart a little more each time. Every time Santana left early for a date, I could see the pain in Brittany's eyes and even body language as she hugged her goodbye. Santana would hug her back like she didn't want to let go but she always did. And for the first time since I met her I couldn't stand her.

When the girls joined the schools glee club, Santana mellowed a bit, she wouldn't talk about boys and she always stayed with Brittany, until an incident a few months before summer. Brittany came home early from cheerleading practice one Friday afternoon. When I asked her what was wrong she mumbled _'nothing' _and went to her room. An hour later Santana was at the door and rushed straight to Brittany's room as soon as I let her in. I could hear them fighting as I waited in kitchen. I couldn't make out words but Brittany was very upset. Then I heard her door slam and Santana was coming down the stairs slowly. When she reached the bottom she turned around as though she might go back up, but she mumbled _'whatever' _under her breather and kept walking. When she saw me there was a long pause. I didn't know what to say because I had no idea what was going on. She whispered _'sorry'_ to me as she ran out the door.

A few hours later I found Brittany sitting on the couch watching the "Jungle Book". I sat next to and she gave me a weak smile. I asked her what was wrong and she broke down in tears. She told me how in love she was but she didn't think she could take the pain anymore. Through her sobs she told me about Santana and a boy in the glee club._ 'I thought she loved me, she promised me she wouldn't do this anymore.'_ I couldn't do much but hold her tighter and tell it would be ok, even when she vehemently stated that it wouldn't be. A week went by and there was no sign of Santana, Brittany didn't mention her at all and if I brought it up she simply walked away.

Three weeks after their fight I noticed Santana's car by our house. Not for the first time, she'd been driving by, or stopping but not coming in. Santana never does _anything_ until she's ready. I answered when she rang the bell, usually she just comes in, she has a key but I guess she must have found that inappropriate. She asked to see Brittany. Brittany had told me that she didn't want to see Santana, so I told her _'Brittany isn't feeling up to visitors right now, maybe you can come back another time.'_ When Santana looked back up at me she looked terrible, she had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. _'Please, I need to see her. I've called and she doesn't answer. She doesn't talk to me at school. Please I just need a minute.'_ She pleaded with me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Santana has always been rather stoic, a quality I always appreciated. Brittany is so excitable and wears her heart on her sleeve, having Santana around to balance her out has always been good for her. Other than this instance I'd only seen Santana cry once, Brittany was consoling her over her loss of tanning privileges. Brittany told her they could just tan outside, and after an hour Santana seemed to see the reason in that logic. She's taking full advantage of the sun now. Brittany has just stepped out of the pool and looking in her direction. She walked over to Santana and leaned over her from behind the chair. Suddenly she got a giant grin on her face. She walked around the chair so she was in front of Santana, I guess Santana had fallen asleep. She looked up and seeing me looking back at her she smiled and put her finger to her lips to quiet me. Then she leaned over her and rang the water out of her on to Santana. Brittany laughed as Santana let out a scream and jumped in the air.

"You're so dead!" Santana growled. Brittany just laughed.

"Come and get me." She teased as she started walking backwards. Santana follows, which was Brittany plan as soon as they get to the deep end of the pool Brittany stops suddenly and grabs Santana and drags her to the edge.

"B no!" Santana yells. But she's laughing as Brittany propels them both in to the pool. When they come back up Brittany is laughing and Santana splashes water in her direction before swimming over and planting a light kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Girls be careful!" I call out, knowing they aren't listening, they're far too wrapped up in their own world.

I let Santana in, I could tell the fight had taken its toll on her as much as it had Brittany. But that didn't mean I wasn't angry. I sat her down on a kitchen stool and looked at her. I was all ready to her my big 'treat my daughter right' speech when Brittany walked in the room. _'Mom what are we having for dinner because...' _She stopped mid sentence seeing Santana and I together. Santana stood up immediately. _'Brittany I've been trying to...' _She started but Brittany cut her off by holding her hand up. She gave me an irritated look but took Santana's hand and led her upstairs. I didn't hear any yelling this time, so I began to cook dinner. Soon I realized more than an hour had passed and the girls hadn't come down. I cautiously made my way up the stairs. I turned down the hallway towards Brittany's room listening for signs of argument, or at least life. I knocked lightly on Brittany's door, which was decorated with a sign that said 'B's Room Keep Out! Ducks Welcome!' That Santana had made for her, Brittany added the 'ducks welcome' part. Brittany's voice came through the door welcoming me in. I smiled as soon as I saw them. Santana's head was on Brittany's shoulder her face streaked with tears but she was sleeping peacefully, from how she looked earlier for the first time in days, and Brittany was lightly running her fingers through her hair. Brittany beamed and nodded when I asked if Santana was staying for dinner. '_I'm glad'_ I said truthfully, hoping that the two of them could happy for once. I closed the door behind when I left. I still wanted to have that talk with Santana, and eventually I did. She convinced me that she would never mess around again, and that she was willing to do whatever it took to make things up to Brittany, and to me as well. I simply told her be good to Brittany and that's all I need. She laughed. _'All Brittany asked of me was to be good to her'_. Great minds think alike. I told you Brittany wasn't stupid.

Now the two of them are lying in the grass together on their towels, Brittany has her head on Santana's shoulder and seems to be pointing at different clouds. Santana takes Brittany's hand intertwines their fingers and brings their hands down kissing Brittany's hand.

"I love you." Santana says.

"I love you too." Brittany replies.

"Girls! Lunch is ready." I call them in. Feeling bad for breaking them out of their world. They walk in together hold hands as I put their plates on the table. Seeing the smile on Brittany's face as she walks on I realize I was wrong. I have no doubts on my feelings about Santana Lopez. She's the best thing that ever happened to Brittany.


End file.
